


Falling for You

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: where the wild things are [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Keith helps out his husband, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has many overwhelming feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: The first time it rains after Lance gets home is unforgettable.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifeBinaryPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/gifts).



> This is for Ki because I high-key adore them and they love Lance so..
> 
> I wanted to share this with them.

rainy day wwta universe **[wip]**

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 is stupid because they think I can finish a fic within a month.
> 
>  
> 
> **HA! UNFINISHED**
> 
>  
> 
> Man, and I wanted it to be a surprise to.. I was gonna be all cool and shit, but nooo. ( ò ㅅó)


End file.
